


"I've missed you for so long."

by KPop_Rogue



Series: K-Pop Car Accident AU [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong are boyfriends. Seonghwa left one morning to get groceries. Hongjoong gets a call.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: K-Pop Car Accident AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	"I've missed you for so long."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. It took about 2 hours and I havent reread it so there might be a lot of mistakes.

Kim Hongjoong was woken up by his phone ringing by his bed. Today, he took the day off to spend with his boyfriend, Seonghwa. Earlier, Seonghwa left to grab groceries from the store around the block while Hongjoong slept in. 

Hongjoong grabbed his phone and looked at the caller. He didn't recognize the caller, but still answered.

"Hello? Is this Kim Hongjoong?" asked a feminine voice. "Yes, Kim Hongjoong speaking."

"You were the first one to call on the emergency list for a Park Seonghwa, correct?" Hongjoong and Seonghwa had gone to the hospital after Hongjoong had passed out at work and put each other as emergency contacts in case something had happened to one or the other.

"Yes. Is something wrong with my boyfriend?" Hongjoong asked, panicked. "Park Seonghwa is in the hospital, sir. He was admitted to the ER about ten minutes ago."

"I'll be there soon," said Hongjoong as he hung up and stood on his feet. He quickly ran out the door, to their living room where his jacket was draped over the couch. He grabbed it and put it on while grabbing the sandwich Seonghwa left on the table and his car keys. Ripping open the plastic wrapping, he put the sandwich in his mouth and opened the door, running to the car.

He put the key in ignite and finished chewing his food before he took off to the hospital where Seonghwa was at.

When he arrived, he ran in and met the woman who contacted him. "Please sit down sir. He is still in the ER and we can't do anything right now," said a nurse. Hongjoong sat down and started calming himself down. He sat there, staring at the wall until a nurse came up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Sir, Park Seonghwa has been released out of the ER. The doctors said you can visit."

Hongjoong followed the nurse up to Seonghwa's room and sat down next to him. "Oh Seonghwa, what happened?" He laid his head down next to Seonghwa's arm, falling asleep.

Hongjoong woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He rose his head up, seeing Jongho next to him. "Hyung, we need to leave. It's past visitor time."

Hongjoong just shook his head. "I can't leave Seonghwa, Jongho. I just can't," Jongho nodded but still kept his hand on Hongjoong's shoulder. "Come use the restroom then. I'll talk with the nurses and see what we can do, okay? It's been almost 8 hours since you first came here."

Hongjoong nodded and left for the restroom.

On his way back, multiple doctors were standing outside Seonghwa's door. He ran up to them. "What's going on?" he asked. A doctor pulled him to the side and said, "He's having trouble breathing. We're trying to keep him alive so please, don't get in the way."

He sat there numbly as Jongho came back and rubbed his shoulder. The doctors were still there for a while. A few left and the same one which talked to him earlier came back. "He's not stable. We think he might not make it through the night, so if you want to say anything, say it now. He's conscious but very, very weak."

Hongjoong walked into the room, a weak Seonghwa looking at him. "Honey…" said Hongjoong as he ran up to Seonghwa. He hugged him. "I love you so much. So, so, so much. I love you so much that words and actions cannot explain all of my love. I want to hug you tight and never let go," he caressed Seonghwa's cheek as his tears ran down. "I love you so much Seonghwa," Hongjoong kissed him.

"I… love you…. too…" said Seonghwa with a very weak voice. His eyes started to droop as his heart monitor started lowering. Hongjoong's eyes widened and he got into Seonghwa's bed, scooping him up. He hugged Seonghwa, so his chin rested on his shoulder and rubbed his back, saying 'I love you so much' the whole time.

Seonghwa lightly hugged him back. They stayed like this until Seonghwa finally closed his eyes, and took his last breath, saying "I love you Hongjoong."

His arms fell from Hongjoong's back as he passed away, smiling, in Hongjoong's arms. Hongjoong started crying as he heard Seonghwa's heart monitor go flat, doctors and nurses running and trying to pry Seonghwa from him. Instead, he just hugged Seonghwa's body close to him, taking in his smell, heat, and love for the last time.

They had a funeral for him, the rest of the Ateez members showing up and talking about him. Hongjoong spent the longest talking about Seonghwa though, crying through the whole thing.

It turned out that Seonghwa was returning from shopping with a few grocery bags on his arms. He was using the crosswalk when he was hit by a drunk driver. He had the right to walk, and there were others with him too, he was just the unlucky one. They caught the man and sentenced him to 20 years of jail time with involuntary manslaughter.

Seonghwa hopefully was happy wherever he was in the afterlife.

After the incident, Hongjoong moved in with Jongho, taking most of Seonghwa's stuff with him. He was single the rest of his life, and died of old age at 87. He passed away with a smile on his face next to Seonghwa's grave, where he was buried at by his only remaining friend, Mingi. (Mingi died a year after and was buried by his grandchildren.)

They all met in the afterlife, the very close 8 friends. In the afterlife, they all looked like what they want to, whether it be old or young. Seonghwa looked exactly what he looked like before he passed. He had black hair with a few streaks of blonde, a black hoodie and pants, and a pair of shoes Hongjoong had customized for him for his birthday. Hongjoong himself had brown hair, mullet, with black pants and a blue and white shirt Seonghwa had gotten him off their first christmas together, and converses.

Hongjoong had seen him first, talking to Jongho when Jongho turned and saw him, Seonghwa following his line of sight. He gasped and started walking in Hongjoong's direction. Hingjoong ran up to Seonghwa who hugged him. They hugged for a while, soaking in seeing each other for the first time in over 60 years. Hongjoong broke the hug though, grabbing the back of Seonghwa's neck and pulling his head down to kiss each other.

Since they had no need for oxygen since they were dead, they kissed for a while, Seonghwa breaking it when he looked at Hongjoong. He hugged him close and said, "I've missed you for so long."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I had to kill Seonghwa, okay? I love him so much, and I'm hella angsty sooo.


End file.
